


How it all began...

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [138]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Implied/Referenced Relationship Problems, M/M, OOC, past breakup, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A version of Onodera and Takano’s meeting and backstory which makes a little more sense than in the actual anime’s plotline.





	How it all began...

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated Sekaiichi Hatsukoi’s plot amongst other things (the misunderstanding which traumatised Onodera was very small and unrealistic for example- he completely overreacted to a tiny laugh which could have been affirmative rather than mocking as he assumed, and I don’t think a reaction that OTT would have happened in real life- it’s even worse that they ramped it up in the anime to be something huge and it wasn’t), so I’ve made a slightly different version of the story here with a slightly more likeable Onodera.
> 
> Another thing I disliked about SH was the OTT yaoi stereotypes. Too many tsundere ukes and strong, silent semes. I’m probably biased however since I came to SH after watching Love Stage and Super Lovers, which are very different anime. The only character I like is Chiaki, but I still ship him with Yuu more than with Hatori.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this fic maybe?

My name is Onodera Ritsu.

Today, I’m starting my new job at Marukawa Publishing. I’ve been editing literature for a long time, but I’ve always found it so... dull. So today I’m going to do something a little different. Yes, that’s right. I’m now an official editor of...

Shoujo manga!

Okay, it wasn’t what I was expecting when I first joined Marukawa, but I’m glad that at least I’m getting paid for this. And it’s only for a month anyway. Then I can transfer to the literature department and get right back on track. That said...

The door to the elevator leading to my new workplace slides open, and I step out into the unknown. I’m not sure what to make of this place, but excited to find out.

BAM! An explosion of pink everywhere!

Actually, I’m not all that surprised. This _is_ a shoujo manga editing department after all. Although I feel like it should have been called something other than Emerald. There isn’t a speck of green in sight.

“Um... hello? Is anyone there?” I call into the pinksplosion. It’s impossible to see anyone with the maelstrom of glitter and colour assaulting my vision. Suddenly a face pops out in front of me, and I have to hold back a shriek.

The man before me is impossibly tall with strangely closed eyes and a creepy smile affixed to his features. Already I’m feeling uneasy, and I don’t even know this guy yet!

“Hello! Welcome to Emerald! It’s nice to have you on board. You’re Onodera, right? My name is Mino.” I’m a little unnerved by Mino, but I decide to be friendly for the time being. I don’t want to give a bad impression. I’m feeling quite curious as to where my new boss is. I know him by last name only- Takano. I keep wondering what he’s like! But for now, Mino.

“It’s nice to meet you. Yes, I’m Onodera. You can call me Ritsu if you’d like.” The smiling man just nods without saying anything, then beckons me into the pink. Despite feeling like Alice going down the rabbit hole, I follow him.

“Two minutes late, Ritsu.” An oddly familiar voice says with a tut. I look up to see a familiar face to go with the voice. But... I don’t know this man? His dark hair and rugged appearance strangely goes together with the sleek glasses perched atop his nose, and again I’m shocked by how tall he is. How come everyone’s taller than me in this place? I feel like an uke...

“I-I’m sorry about that, sir. Traffic was pretty heavy today.” The man just glares at me. I’m starting to think he doesn’t like me. Fortunately, I compose myself before my stubbornness causes me to glare back. This must be Takano. As if reading my mind, he sticks his hand into a stiff, formal handshake. I take it, the electrifying feeling of our hands’ fleeting contact sending shivers down my spine and heat to my face. I blush harder when I realise I forgot to let go or even introduce myself. He really does seem familiar...

“Have we met before?” I ask slowly, looking uncertainly into Takano’s eyes.

“Yes, actually, although I doubt you’d remember. My name is Masamune Takano.” Well, that raises questions. How can he be so blunt about it but not explain anything? For the second time today I resist the urge to scream in exasperation (something I probably do way too much). Who do I know called Masamune Takano? Wait! Unless... But it couldn’t be... Could it?

“Um... Forgive me for being so blunt, but was your name always Takano?” I shyly query, trying to avoid his gaze but lost in his eyes. Takano steps closer to me, a terrifying look entering those gorgeous brown eyes- wait, what? I can’t possibly be falling for him again, surely?

“So you do remember...” He murmurs, and my heart stops, “Ritsu... You will have once known me as Saga.” I gasp and stumble backwards, almost falling into Mino, smiling as always. He simply spins around and returns to his desk, probably reading the atmosphere much better than me. I stare up at Takano- no, Saga- with wide eyes. I knew it. This is the man who broke my heart so long ago.

“Saga...” I sigh, not knowing what to say, “Great. Just my luck.” I mutter. I didn’t realise he heard me until his hand is firmly on my shoulder. I flinch and he removed it quickly, an almost apologetic look crossing his face before returning to mere apathy.

“Ritsu. I know there’s nothing I can say to fix what happened between us, but I can tell you that I’ve spent years regretting everything I did to you, and if there’s anything-“

“Hold on. You’re apologising?” I genuinely can’t believe he’d do something like that. The Saga I knew never apologised for anything. He sighs, low and regretful, then looks me straight in the eye and nods firmly. 

“Yes. I’m apologising. To you.” He shifts, seeming just as awkward as I am. He’s probably remembering the last time we saw each other. I remember it as well. Those hours of distance, the strange phone calls, those harsh and awful words... The way he rejected me in the end. I didn’t understand any of it then. I still don’t. But what I do know is that right now Masamune is here, in front of me, apologising for all of his wrongs. And I don’t know what to do. I’m just... frozen.

“A-ah, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot there. But... I’d really appreciate it if you gave me much more than I deserve and forgave me so we could put all this behind us. Maybe then we could even be friend. Um, but for now- Kisa will show you to your desk!” Takano says the last part in a blur before shoving another dark-haired guy who was just passing by in front of me and running off. I’m caught between laughter and tears, and I decide to just put it all behind me and focus on ‘Kisa’ instead. Hey, at least he’s actually short!

So that’s how I met my lost love of long ago... And it’s also what kickstarts our road to recovery. Maybe we will, maybe we won’t, but, unlike in the real Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, there will be an ending!

**Author's Note:**

> I went on quite a rant in the start notes, sorry. 
> 
> I’m very picky about my yaoi, and Love Stage is still the best one I've seen so far (although I loved the Kono Danshi series and also Super Lovers). The manga is better than the anime, and I like the Back Stage light novel spin off too! Izumi and Ryōma are endless inspirations for my own yaoi manga’s main pairing. I feel like I made the designs too alike however. It’s more obvious in the seme (who greatly resembles Izumi), but worrying all the same.
> 
> In more personal news, my second big exam is tomorrow! I’m a bit worried since the first paper which I did yesterday was pretty difficult, but I guess it’s just practise for when I have to do even more of them over the next few years. 
> 
> Prompt- Sekaiichi Hatsukoi but it makes sense. 
> 
> I still don’t like the plot of SH. It’s not just the backstory, it’s the main plot too. None of it really makes sense and it seems very forced and cliche. Also, I don’t find Onodera or Takano to be likeable characters. But I’m biased, and I’ll stop now.
> 
> Original Number- 165.


End file.
